School Event: Couple Edition!
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Crypton Academy. Sekolah yang tengah mengadakan acara besar-besaran untuk meyambut liburan musim. Sebuah pertandingan yang hanya boleh diikuti oleh orang yang memiliki pasangan. Akankah pertandingan tersebut berjalan dengan lancar atau malah menjadi kacau?/Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Ancur, Sulit dimengerti/Request fic from Kuro Rei-chan. Chapter 4 update! RnR please...
1. An announcement and opening!

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi kali ini dengan membawakan sebuah fic baru lagi.**

**Fic ini benar" berbeda dari pada yang pernah saya buat. XD**

**Fic ini saya persembah kan untuk teman saya, Kuro Rei-chan yang kemarin request fic dengan saya.**

**Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat membaca minna.**

* * *

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_School Event: Couple Edition! ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe,__OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan mocdel rambut twintailnya tengah berlari dikoridor sekolah . Dia terlihat sangat terburu-buru padahal hari masih bisa dibilang pagi untuk terlambat. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlambat, tapi sepertinya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting karena ditangannya sekarang ada sebuah brosur acara yang baru saja diambilnya dimading tadi.

Ketika dia sampai didepan kelas, dia segera membuka pintu dengan kasar kemudian masuk kedalam kelas dan berkumpul dengan sahabatnya yang sudah ada didalam kelas.

"Minna! Aku mempunyai sebuah pengumuman penting," ucap gadis itu yang baru masuk.

"Miku-chan? Kau kenapa? Terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja dikejar polisi," ucap seseorang berambut honeyblonde pendek dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya kepada seseorang yang beru masuk tadi yang ternyta adalah Hatsune Miku.

"Begini Rin-chan, aku punya kabar penting. Dan sepertinya ini kabar gembira untuk kita semua," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum riang kepada orang yang berbicara padanya tadi.

"Sebenrnya apa apa itu? Katakan saja," ucap Rin kepada Miku.

"Luka-nee~! Meiko-nee~! Gumi-chan~! Lapis-chan~! Kaiko-chan~! IA-chan~! Lenka-chan~! Neru-chan~! Mayu-chan~! SeeU-chan~! Kiku-chan~! Ayo kemari sebentar! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," panggil Miku kepada sebelas orang tadi yang namanya sudah disebutkan diatas.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Luka sambil menghampiri Miku dan juga diikuti oleh orang-orang yang dipanggil Miku tadi dibelakangnya.

"Sekolah kita akan mengadakan sebuah Event besar," ucap Miku riang sambil melompat kegirangan. Sepertinya dia sangat senang.

"Apa itu Miku-chan?" tanya IA penasaran kepada Miku.

"Lihat saja sendiri," ucap Miku sambil menunjukkan kertas brusor acara yang dia pegang tadi diatas meja kepada semua sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah berkumpul.

"Hmm, acara sekolah yang akan diadakan minggu depan yah? Ini kan untuk menyambut musim panas? Tapi kenapa ada pertandingan? Dan yang menang mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan pula? Sepertinya menyenangkan," ucap Gumi berbicara sendiri sambil membaca tulican yang ada dikertas lagi.

"Kalian benar. Dan bukan hanya itu. Coba kalian lihat yang ada disini," ucup Miku sambil menunjuk kesebuah lingkaran merah dengan tulisan putih didalamanya yang ada dikertas tersebut.

Mereka semua –kecuali Miku– melihat kearah yang Miku tunjuk. Dan membaca apa yang tertulis dilingkarang itu.

"HANYA UNTUK PASANGAN?!" teriak mereka bersamaan –kecuali Miku dan Mayu– setelah membaca apa yang ditunjuk Miku tadi.

"Kalian benar," ucap Miku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"A–apa maksdunya ini? Ha–hanya untuk pasangan?" ucap Lapis terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah. Kenapa dia?

"Event ini seakan menyuruh orang yang tidak punya pasangan untuk pergi dan mati aja sana," ucap Rin terlihat kelewat santai. Sedang kan yang lain panik dan ada juga yang gugup –kecuali Miku, Rin dan Mayu.

"A–apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya SeeU yang mulai angkat bicara dengan gugup.

"Yah mencari pasangan lah," jawab Rin santai yang lebih mengejek kepada mereka semua –kecuali Miku.

"Tadinya aku ingin dengan Len-sama, tapi Len-sama pasti akan ikut dengan Tei-sama," ucap IA seakan dia bingung untuk berpasangan dengan siapa.

"Len tidak ingin dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Tei-neechan," ucap Rin kepada IA.

.

.

.

**~Dihalaman belakang sekolah~**

"Hatchi~," ada seseorang yang bersin disana.

"Kau kenapa Len-kyun? Sakit?" ucap seorang gadis yang ada disana juga bersama orang yang bersin tadi yang ternyata adalah Len.

"Aku tidak tahu Tei! Sepertinya ada orang yang membicarakanku," ucap Len kepada gadis yang dia panggil Tei itu.

"Ahh, ya sudahlah. Jadi kau maukan berpasangan denganku diacara itu" tanya Tei dangan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hmm, baiklah," ucap Len sambil menanggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**~Kembali ke orang-orang yang berkumpul tadi~**

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Meiko yang entah kepada siapa.

"Mungkin kau bisa berpasangan dengan BAkaito yang berambut merah itu. Dia itu kan lumayan hebat sama seperti BaKaito-kun milikku yang berambut biru," ucap Miku sambil membayangkan orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Kaito berjuang bersama-sama dengannya.

"Dan mungkin kau, Lapis-chan. Kau bisa berpasangan dengan Nigaito," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk Lapis. "Dan Kiku-chan. Bukankah kau bisa berpasangan dengan Taito? Dia itu hebat," lanjut Rin sambil menunjuk kearah Kiku.

"HEEEHHHHH?" Lapis dan Kiku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Rin tadi. Wajah mereka berdua tengah memerah karena Rin menyebutkan Nigaito dan Taito yang notabene adalah pujaan hati mereka.

.

.

.

**~Disuatu tempat yang masih dilingkungan sekolah~**

Terlihatlah empat orang yang sama namun berbeda disana. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan disana tidak ada yang tau.

"Hatchi~," empat orang itu bersin secara kompak. Apa mungkin mereka orang yang dibicirakan tadi?

"Ada apa sebenrnya dengan kita ini?" tanya seseorang dari empat orang disana yang berambut biru.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaito-nii," jawab salah seorang yang ada disana juga namun yang berambut merah kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Kaito.

"Apa mungkin ada yang membicarakan kita?" tanya seseorang yang berambut hijau.

"Entahlah," jawab orang yang berambut ungu dan dia yang paling berbeda karena ada sebuah perban yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"Ne, Akaito, Nigaito, Taito. Apa kalian sudah menemukan pasangan untuk ikut acara itu?" tanya Kaito kepada 3 orang disana yang diketahui bernama Akaito, Nigaito, dan Taito.

"Hmm, aku rasa sudah. Aku akan mengajak Kiku untuk menjadi pasanganku," jawab Taito dengan rasa percaya diri yang kelewat tinggi.

"Dan kurasa aku akan mengajak Meiko," jawab Akaito sedikit malu-malu.

"Da–dan aku akan mengajak Lapis," jawab Nigaito dengan gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah dapat. Kita akan bertarung diacara itu nanti," ucap Kaito dengan senyuman terhias diwajahnya.

.

.

.

**~Kembali ke orang-orang yang berkumpul tadi~**

"Aw aw. Kurasa pilihan Rin-chan memang tepat," ucap Miku senang kepada Rin yang tengah memasangkan sahabatnya sendiri dengan orang lain.

"Rin gituloh," ucap Rin membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan kurasa SeeU bisa berpasangan dengan USee. Kalian itu cocok," ucap Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk SeeU.

"Heeh? Kenapa aku?" tanya SeeU dengan wajah yang memerah dan panik karena ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Miku.

"Karena hanya kau yang cocok," jawab Miku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada SeeU.

"Dan IA-chan. Kurasa aku akan meminjamkan Oliver padamu karena aku akan berpasangan dengan orang lain untuk acara ini," ucap Rin dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya.

"E–ehh. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya IA mencoba meyakinkan apa yang dikatakan Rin tadi.

"Tentu. Tapi hanya untuk acara ini saja," jawab Rin meyakinkan IA.

.

.

.

**~Dipintu gerbang sekolah~**

"Hatchi~," terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang bersin didepan gerbang sekolah tersebut. Sepertinya mereka berdua baru saja datang.

"Ahh, Oliver. Kau bersin juga sepertiku?" tanya salah seorang yang ada diantara dua orang tersebut yang berambut pirang pucat pendek dengan memakai hiasan telinga kucing dikepalanya kepada orang yang ada disebelahnya yang tadi dia panggil Oliver.

"Kau juga bersin USee?" tanya Oliver kembali kepada orang yang ada disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah USee.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya USee lagi pada Oliver.

"Jadi kau pikir aku menyadarinya?" tanya Oliver yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan USee.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak menyadarinya padahal aku dari tadi ada disebelahmu?" tanya USee pada Oliver dengan nada kesal karena semua pertanyaannya tidak ada yang dijawab.

"Dan kenapa kau pikir aku bisa menyadarinya?" tanya Oliver yang juga kesal karena juga pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak ada yang dijawab.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, hah?" tanya USee sambil menatap tajam kearah Oliver. Dia sungguh benar-benar sangat kesal.

"Dan kau pikir kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, hah?" tanya Oliver yang sudah sangat kesal dan juga menatap USee dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah tajam.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, hah?" tanya USee yang semakin kesal karena Oliver membalas menatapnya tajam.

"Dan kenapa kau pikir aku menjawab pertanyaanmu sedangkan kau sendiri tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, hah?" tanya Oliver yang sepertinya juga semakin kesal karena terus ditanyai oleh USee.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua hanya ribut dengan melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak tahu kapan akan dijawab.

.

.

.

**~Kembali ke orang-orang yang berkumpul tadi~**

"Kalau begitu, tinggal Luka-nee, Kaiko-chan, Gumi-chan, Lenka-chan, Neru-chan, Dan Mayu-chan," ucap Miku sambil menyebutkan nama orang-orang diatas.

"Aku tidak akan ikut," ucap Mayu dengan nada datar dan kemudian langsung pergi dari perkumpulan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Miku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian dari tadi hanya sibuk memasangkan orang lain. Kalau Miku tidak masalah karena dia pasti dengan Kaito. Tapi Rin? Kau akan ikut acara itu dengan siapa, hah?" tanya Luka kepada Rin.

"Hahahahahah..." tawa Rin yang terdengar sangat aneh. Bukannya menjawab malah tertawa.

"E–eehh, Rin?" tanya Gumi ketakutan melihat Rin yang sangat aneh.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Teiru. Hahahahaha..." ucap Rin dengan wajah horornya. "Jika Len bersama Tei-neechan, aku yakin pasti mereka akan menang. Jadi aku putuskan akan ikut dengan mengajak Teiru agar bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua," lanjut Rin panjang lebar dengan aura kegelapan disekitarnya. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana menjadi takut.

"A–Aku rasa, ki–kita tidak akan bisa menang," ucap Miku pada yang lainnya yang ketakutan melihat Rin.

"Me–merka akan menghabisi kita," ucap Gumi yang mulai menjauh dari Rin.

.

.

.

**~Dikelas Utau~**

"Hatchi~," terlihat disana ada seseorang yang sedang bersin. Seseorang berambut putih pendek dangan bola mata berwarna merah.

"Kau kenapa Teiru?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri orang yang bersin tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ted. Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba bersin. Tidak tahu kenapa," jawab Teiru kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Ted itu.

"Kurasa ada yang sedang membicarakanmu. Hahahahah..." ucap Ted sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin," ucap Teiru yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

.

**~Dihalaman belakang sekolah~**

Masih terlihat dua orang yang sama yang sedari tadi ada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Yah, mereka Len dan Tei. Tapi sedang apa mereka sebenarnya disana?

"Hatchi~," Len dan Tei bersin secara bersamaan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa mereka berdua sedang sakit?

"Kau bersin lagi Len-kyun. Dan kali ini aku juga bersin," ucap Tei kepada Len yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Len bingung dan sedikit kesal entah kepada siapa.

"Sudahlah Len-kyun, tidak usah dipikirkan," ucap Tei sambil menarik Len pergi dari halaman belakang.

.

.

.

**~Seminggu kemudian, saat acara dilaksanakan~**

Crypton Academy hari ini terlihat sangat ramai. Kalian tahukan kenapa? Yah, karena tengah diadakan sebuah acara untuk menyambut liburan musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Sebuah pertandingan yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki pasangan. Jadi bagaimana dengan yang tidak memiliki pasangan? Bagi yang tidak memiliki pasangan, sebaiknya pergi dan mati saja sana.

Ditaman belakang Crypton Academy, terlihatlah sepasang makhluk yang berbeda jenis dan juga berbeda penampilan tengah duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang ada disana. Siapakah mereka? Jangan tanya lagi siapa. Mereka adalah Len dan Tei yang sepertinya sangat senang berduaan ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Hmm, Len-kyun. Apa kau siap untuk bertanding dan menghabisi mereka semua hari ini?" tanya Tei yang sedikit gugup karena hari ini mereka akan berjuang bersama. Tapi terlihat sebuah senyuman aneh diwajahnya

"Aku siap kalau kau siap," jawab Len santai. Sangat berbeda dengan Tei yang sedang gugup itu tapi bersemangat itu.

"Baiklah Len-kyun," ucap Tei yang kemudian memeluk lengan Len dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Len.

.

.

.

**~Disebuah tempat digedung kelas Utau~**

Seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu dengan pita besar dikepalanya tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut putihnya yang hanya sebahu. Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Mereka berdua adalah Rin dan Teiru.

"Teiru, ayo kita habisi mereka semua," ucap Rin dengan mata yang berapi-api. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk menghabisi semua peserta yang ikut serta dalam pertandingan itu.

"Ahh, Rin. Kau sangat bersemangat ternyata," ucap Teiru yang pasrah dan hanya menurut saja dengan Rin.

"Aku bukan sangat bersemangat, tapi aku terlalu bersemangat," ucap Rin yang benar-benar tidak jelas apa maksudnya itu.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah pertandingan akan itu berlangsung? Apa kah akan berjalan dengan lancar atau malah kacau? Dan lagi, bagaimanakah nasib para peserta lain yang ikut dalam pertandingan itu? Apakah mereka akan dihabisi dengan Rin dan Teiru? Atau dihabisi oleh Len dan Tei? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Awawawawawawa...**

**Saya membuat fic ini karena terispirasi dari sebuah chpater di manga Beelzebub tentang pertandingan sekolah yang hanya boleh diikuti oleh orang-orang yang memiliki pasangan.**

**Dan kebetulan sekali orang yang me-request fic ini atau saya sebut saja pen namenya adalah Kuro Rei-chan meminta saya untuk membuat fic yang pairingnya banyak. Dan jadi lah sebuah fic gaje nan abal ini.**

**Dan buat Kuro Rei-chan, saya minta maaf karena membuat yang multi-chap ini disebabkan karena saya sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah untuk membuat sebuah animasi. Jadi saya sebenarnya agak kerepotan.**

**Dan satu lagi, saya mohon maaf untuk request fic yang lain. Saya belum sempat mengerjakannya karena alasan yang sama. Jadi tolong sabar menunggu yah. Saya berjanji akan mengerjakannya setelah tugas saya selesai.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya karena sudah mau membaca fic ini.**

**Kalau mau request fic. Silahkan tulis direview atau lewat PM fic seperti apa yang kalian mau.**

**Sekian dulu dari saya, sampai jumpa lagi.**

**#ngilang**


	2. Disaster In Qualification!

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Kali ini saya tidak datang dengan fic baru, melainkan dengan chapter baru. Ohohohohoho... #ditampol readers XD**

**Jadi sebenernya chapter ini hanya menampilkan 1 kehancuran saja. Ehh, maksud saya pertandingan. XD**

**Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya tentu juga ada dichapter selanjutnya dong. XD**

**Ndak usah banyak cing-cong lagi. Langsung aja baca.**

**Selemat membaca minna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**School Event: Couple Edition! ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Crypton Academy terlihat sangat ramai dan lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasanya. Ini dikarenakan sekolah tersebut tengah mengadakan acara besar-besaran sebelum liburan musim panas tiba.

Terlihat disana ada puluhan –oh tidak, mungkin ratusan– orang-orang tengah saling berpasangan dengan lwan jenisnya masing-masing. Yah, acara ini diselenggarakan hanya untuk para siswa yang memiliki pasangan saja.

"DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA PARA PESERTA YANG AKAN MENGIKUTI PERTANDINGAN, UNTUK SEGERA BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN OLAHRAGA SEKOLAH KARENA KITA AKAN SEGERA MELAKSANAKAN BABAK PENYISIHAN!" terdengar suara seseorang keluar dari speaker yang terpasang hampir disetiap sudut koridor sekolah tersebut.

Dan terlihatlah beberapa siswa tengah berlari untuk segera menuju ketempat yang sebelumnya tadi sudah diberitahukan untuk tempat penentuan.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Dihalaman belakang sekolah~**

Terlihatlah disana ada Len dan Tei yang sedang asyik bermesraan layaknya sepesang suami istri yang baru saja menikah.

Len tengah menyandarkan badannya kesandaran bangku bersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Dan disebelahnya ada Tei yang sedang duduk dan asyik menyandarkan kepala didadanya sambil memeluknya dari samping.

"Len-kyun~! Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi," ucap Tei yang kini sudah mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Len dan juga melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menatap Len dengan tatapan penuh cinta. #Hueeekkk XD

"Kau benar Tei," ucap Len membalas tatapan Tei dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku yakin pasti kita akan menang," ucap Tei yang juga bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berdiri disamping Len.

"Kurasa aku bisa sedikit bersantai jika masih babak penyisihan," ucap Len santai kemudian menggandeng tangan Tei dan kemudian pergi ketempat akan dilaksanakannya babak penyisihan.

Sepertinya pasangan paling mengerikan, paling ditakuti, dan paling disegani disatu sekolahan telah bergerak. Tapi sebenernya apa yang mereka takutkan dari Len dan Tei? Mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia. Mungkin akan terjawab nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Disebuah tempat digedung kelas Utau~**

Masih terlihat disana Rin dan Teiru seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang pasti adalah rencana yang sangat licik.

"Kau yakin Rin tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Teiru meyakinkan rencana Rin.

"Kau tenang saja Teiru, tidak akan masalah," jawab Rin dengan semangat yang membara.

"Ahh, kau ini, ada-ada saja," ucap Teiru sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Rin.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat," ucap Rin kemudian langsung menyeret Teiru pergi entah kemana, dan yang pasti bukan tempat dimana pertandingan akan dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Dikantin sekolah~**

Ditempat itu terlihat sangatlah ramai namun suasananya lebih terkesan sepi. Tempat itu sudah dijadikan sebagai tempat rapat dadakan oleh Miku dan semua sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menyusun suatu rencana agar bisa menang. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlihat rapat. Karen pembicaraan mereka–

"Akhhh, sial! Len dan Tei? Kita bisa terbuhnuh dipertandingan pertama jika macam-macam,"

"Aku tidak ingin itu,"

"Aku juga,"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus menang. Tapi Len dan Tei?"

"Itu mustahil,"

–terlihat seperti sedang putus asa.

Mereka takut pada sahabat sendiri? Sekejam itukah Len dan Tei sampai-sampai bisa membuat sahabat-sahabatnya ini menjadi ketakutan? Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"Aku ingin menang," ucap Miku lemas sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Tenang saja Miku. Kita pasti menang," ucap Kaito menyemangati Miku.

"Kami juga akan menang," ucap Gakupo dengan semangat.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah," ucap Mikuo kepada mereka semua.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus menang," ucap Gumi yang juga ikut menyemangati.

"Tapi kita harus menyusun rencana," ucap Luka sambil berpikir sesuatu.

"Apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Teto pada Luka.

"Mungkin ini bisa dilakukan hanya untuk mencari aman di pertandingan pertama," ucap Luka kepada mereka semua.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ruko yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Untuk pertandingan pertama ini, sebaiknya kita harus membiarkan Len dan Tei untuk menjadi yang menang. Bukankah ini hanya penyisihan? Mungkin hanya beberapa dari kita yang menang akan diikutkan kedalam pertandingan yang sebenarnya. Jadi tidak masalah," jelas Luka panjang lebar kepada mereka semua yang ikut dalam rapat dadakan tersebut.

"Huwa, kau benar-benar hebat Luka-nee," ucap Miku yang seketika langsung bersemangat.

"Sungguh rencana yang pintar dan tidak rumit," ucap Meiko.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, kalau kita akan membiarkan Len dan Tei untuk menjadi pasangan pertama yang menang. Rapat ditutup karena kita harus segera bergegas," ucap Ted tegas kepada semua yang ada disana.

"YOSSHHHH!" teriak mereka semua bersemangat dan kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin sekolah untuk menuju tempat diadakannya babak penyisihan.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Dilapangan olahraga Crypton Academy, tempat qualifikasi dilaksanakan~**

Lapangan tersebut terlihat sangat ramai karena sudah ada puluhan –maaf, ratusan– pasangan yang sudah berkumpul untuk qualifikasi.

"BAIKLAH MINNA! APA KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH SIAP?!" terdengar suara MC keluar dari speaker yang telah terpasang disana dengan sangat keras. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semua peserta.

"JIKA SUDAH SIAP, SAYA AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN PERTANDINGAN APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN UNTUK BABAK PENYISIHAN!" ucap MC itu membuat semua peserta menjadi penasaran dan tegang –kecuali Len dan Tei yang terlihat sangat santai.

"PERTANDINGAN UNTUK BABAK PENYISIHAN ADALAH THREE-LEGGED RACE ATAU BALAPAN KAKI TIGA" ucap MC dengan semangat yang membara.

"Ohh, hanya itu? Aku sudah bosan melakukannya denganmu," ucap Len dengan santainya kepada Tei.

"Ahahaha. Kau benar Len-kyun," ucap Tei dengan senyum manis terhias diwajahnya.

"PARA PESERTA SILAHKAN MEMASUKI ARENA DAN IKAT SALAH SATU KAKI KALIAN DENGAN SALAH SATU KAKI PASANGAN KALIAN DAN PASTIKAN SUDAH KENCANG. JIKA ADA PESERTA YANG IKATANNYA TERLEPAS DINYATAKAN GAGAL DAN LANGSUNG DIKELUARKAN. BERTANDINGLAH DENGAN SEGALA YANG ADA. 16 PASANGAN YANG SAMPAI LEBIH AWAL AKAN MAJU KE BABAK SELANJUTNYA!" ucap MC itu kepada semua peserta sebagai peringatan dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semua peserta. Kemudian semua peserta mulai memasuki arena dan mulai mengikat kaki mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Diarena pertandingan~**

Seluruh peserta sudah bersiap untuk bertanding. Ada yang diantara mereka terlihat lemas, ada yang takut, ada yang semangat, ada yang gugup, dan dua orang diantaranya terlihat sangat tenang dan santai.

"BAIKLAH! MINNA BERSIAP–"

Para peserta seluruhnya terlihat sudah bersiap dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera melangkah. Tapi mereka semua harus bisa kompak jika ingin menang, karena salah satu dari kaki mereka sekarang sudah diikat dengan salah satu kaki pasangannya. Jadi sebisa mungkin mereka harus berkgerak seirama.

"–DAN MULAI!"

Terlihat bendera sudah diangkat sebagai tanda bahwa mereka semua sudah boleh melangkah untuk memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Para peserta sudah mulai melangkah, dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang langsung terjatuh dilangkah pertamanya dan ada juga yang mulai memimpin pertandingan.

Namun berbeda dengan pasangan yang satu ini, mereka terlihat berjalan dengan santainya padahal sudah tertinggal sangat jauh dari peserta lainnya. Tidak usah ditanya mereka siapa. Itu adalah Len dan Tei.

"Len-kyun~, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tei kepada Len.

"Ahh, kurasa mereka sudah cukup jauh," ucap Len sambil menatap para peserta yang sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka dibelakang.

"Jadi akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tei dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yah. Kau siap?" tanya Len kepada Tei sambil bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja Len-kyun~," jawab Tei yang juga mulai bersiap. Dan–

HYUNGGG~!

–mereka berlari dengan cepatnya.

Ehh, tunggu dulu? Berlari? Mereka bisa melakukannya dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan? Bagaimana bisa mereka berlari dengan kompak padahal salah satu dari kaki sudah diikat menjadi satu? Sepertinya mereka memang pasangan yang patut ditakuti karena bisa melakukan sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

"KALIAN SEMUA! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGHALANGI JALAN KAMI?!" teriak Len kepada semua peserta disana dengan senyuman manis terhias diwajahnya.

Melihat senyum Len yang seperti itu, bukan membuat mereka senang, tetapi malah membuat mereka semua yang melihatnya menjadi merinding –kecuali Tei– karena menurut mereka jika Len sudah tersenyum seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

"AHH, AKU KIRA KALIAN SEMUA MASIH MENYAYANGI NYAWA KALIAN? KALIAN MAU MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU?" teriak Tei yang juga ikut tersenyum manis kepada semua peserta yang ada didepannya sambil memegang sebuah palu raksasa yang entah darimana datangnya.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka semua langsung merinding dan dengan secepat mungkin minggir untuk memberikan jalan kepada mereka berdua.

Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang ditakuti.

Len dan Tei masih terus berlari dan sudah sangat jauh meninggalkan para peserta lainnya. Ahh, sepertinya pertandingan ini bukan apa-apa untuk mereka berdua.

"Hmm, kurasa sekarang kita sudah aman karena Len dan Tei sudah berada jauh didepan," ucap Miku yang mulai lega sambil terus berjalan dengan pasangannya, Kaito.

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus cepat," ucap Kaito sambil memberi aba-aba kepada Miku untuk mempercepat langkah mereka berdua.

"Aku mengerti, Kaito-kun," ucap Miku dan kemudian mulai menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Kaito. Dan sekerang mereka berdualah yang memimpin pertandingan karena Len dan Tei sudah memasuki garis finish.

"Cih, Gakupo, kita juga harus mempercepat langkah, jangan biarkan Kaito dan Miku sampai digaris finish lebih dulu dari kita," ucap Luka dengan bersemgat.

"Baiklah Luka-sama," ucap Gakupo dan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan juga menyesuaikannya dengan langkah Luka.

Semua peserta merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tanah yang mereka pijaki tiba-tiba bergetar. Apa mungkin ada gempa? Ahh, tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Mereka semua merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Mereka semua mendengar sebuah tawa aneh yang sudah sangat tidak asing. Ini adalah ancaman bagi mereka semua. Ini semua adalah kelakuan anak terkecil dari keluarga Kagamine. Yah, itu adalah Rin. Dimana ada Rin, maka ancaman yang mereka dapat adalah–

"SEBAIKNYA KALIAN MINGGIR DARI JALAN KAMI BERDUA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK INGIN AKU RATAKAN. NYAHAHAHAHAHA..."

–sebuah Road Roller.

"Ahh, Rin kau ada-ada saja," ucap Teiru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yah, Rin kini tengah mngendarai Road Roller dan disebelahnya ada Teiru yang sepertinya hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat Rin.

Tapi apakah boleh seperti itu? Ahh, sepertinya boleh. Karena peraturannya hanya ikatan saja yang tidak boleh terlepas dan bertanding dengan apa yang ada. Dan Ikatan disalah satu kaki Rin dan Teiru masih terlihat bagus dan kencang.

Sepertinya mereka semua benar-benar lupa akan peraturannya, sialnya mereka tidak menggunakan apapun untuk bertanding.

Melihat Rin sudah mendekat dengan Road Rollernya, semua peserta seketika langsung minggir agar tidak diratakan oleh Rin dengan Road Rollernya dan membiarkan Rin dan Teiru lewat agar bisa mencapai garis finish setelah Len dan Tei.

"Ahh, calon adik iparku memang hebat," ucap Tei membanggakan Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jika tidak begitu, bukan Rin namanya," ucap Len yang sepertinya menyetujui perkataan Tei.

Yah, mereka berdua kini sudah sampai digaris finish dan sedang menunggu siapa peserta selanjutnya yang akan sampai setelah mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya masalah itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi karena sudah jelas siapa selanjutnya.

"Ahh, kita melupakan satu lagi ancaman terbesar," ucap Miku.

"Yah, setidaknya masih ada tempat untuk 14 pasangan selanjutnya 'kan?" tanya Kaito menyemangati Miku.

"Yah, kau benar," ucap Miku yang sudah kembali semangat.

Dan setelah dua pasangan yang dianggap sebagai bencana dan ancaman terbesar bagi mereka semua mencapai garis finish, mereka semua akhirnya bisa tenang dalam melakukan pertandingan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Huuhuhuhuhuhu... Akhirnya fic ini bisa diupdate juga.**

**Bagaimana? Semakin ancurkah fic saya?**

**Yah mungkin saja.**

**Ahh, saya ingin para Readers untuk menentukan 14 pasangan lagi yang akan masuk ke babak selanjutnya. Karen, saya akan kebingungan jika mikir sendiri.**

**Dan juga, jangan lupa tentuka siapa lawan mereka yah. Harus acak ini lho.**

**Dua pasangan yang sudah saya pilih adalah Kagamine Len & Sukone Tei dan Sukone Teiru & Kagamine Rin.**

**Jadi sisanya terserah para readers. Silahkan tulis direview pasangan mana yang pantas untuk maju kebabak selanjutnya.**

**Saya hanya akan ambil 14 pasangan aja yang berarti sisa 28 orang lagi 14 pria dan 14 wanita yang saling berpasangan.**

**Sekian dari saya, terima kasih minna,**

**#Ngacir XD**


	3. A Tournament!

**Asslammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter baru.**

**Nyahahahahahahahaha... #ditampol. XD**

**Setelah saya melihat semua pasangan yang telah diajukan oleh para pembaca di-ripiuu, saya sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya.**

**Memang sulit untuk memilih, saya pun juga sebenarnya bingung. Jadi kepurtusan saya adalah menambah pesertanya untuk dibabak selanjutnya.**

**Seharusnya saya hanya memasukkan 16 pasangan, tapi karena yang diajukan terlalu banyak saya membuatnya jadi 32 pasangan yang artinya ada 64 chara dari Vocaloid, Utauloid, Vippaloid, Voyakilloid, ataupun Loid-loid yang lain yang saya gunakan. Jadi, untuk didibabak pertama ada 16 pertandingan dan diikuti 32 pasangan, dibabak kedua ada 8 pertandingan dan diikuti 16 pasangan yang menang dibabak pertama, dibabak ketiga ada 4 pertandingan dan diikuti 8 pasangan yang menang dibabak sebelumnya, dibabak semi-final pastinya 2 pertandingan dan diikuti 4 pasangan yang juga menang dibabak sebelumnya, dan dibabak final ada 1 pertandingan penentu yang diikuti oleh 2 pasangan terhebat. Dan juga satu lagi, ini artinya fic ini akan memiliki chapter yang panjang dan benar-benar diluar dari rencana saya yang awalnya hanya ingin membuat 3 sampai 4 chapter saja. XD**

**Ahh, penasaran siapa sajakah ke 32 pasangan itu?**

**Kalau penasaran, silahkan baca.**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**School Event: Couple Edition! ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aula utama Crypton Academy terlihat sangat ramai. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa dan ada apa disana, maka jawabannya adalah karena mereka semua ingin melihat pengumuman hasil pertandingan dibabak penyisihan.

Yah, para peserta sudah melewati babak penyisihan yang awalnya menyanangkan dan dipertengahan malah menjadi sebuah bencana dan ancaman besar bagi mereka semua.

"Ne, Miku? Apa kau menang?" tanya Gumi sambil melihat papan pengumuman yang ada di aula utama Crypton Academy.

"Ohohoho, tidak usah ditanyakan lagi. Aku dan Kaito-kun berada diposisi ketiga setelah dua Kagamine dan dua Sukone yang benar-benar mengerikan itu," jawab Miku membanggakan dirinya sekaligus sedikit membicarakan Len, Tei, Rin, dan Teiru.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian sehebat itu," ucap Meiko.

"Oh yah, aku ingin lihat siapa-siapa saja yang masuk kebabak selanjutnya," ucap Luka yang langsung menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melihat hasil pertandingan dibabak penyisihan.

"Hey, Luka. Apa aku juga masuk?" tanya Teto.

"Aku juga 'kan?" tanya Lenka.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Roku.

"Aku?" tanya SeeU.

"Hey, Hey, coba cek namaku," ucap Neru.

"Kita semua lolos. Tapi ternyata selain Len, Tei, Rin, dan Teiru. Kita mempunyai ancaman lain," ucap Luka yang sedikit lemas. Sebenarnya bukan karena dia tidak lolos, melainkan ada ancaman lain bagi mereka semua setelah melihat hasil pengumuman.

Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Luka. Pasalnya, hal itu berhasil membuat Luka sedikit kehilangan semangatnya.

Dan dengan segera, Miku dan semua sahabatnya yang ada di aula tersebut segera menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat hasil pertandingan.

Penasaran bagaimana hasil pengumannya?

Berikut nama peserta yang berhasil lolos beserta lawan tandingnya dibabak berikutnya.

1. Kagamine Len & Sukone Tei Vs. Oliver & IA.

2. Namine Ritsu & Soune Taya Vs. Shion Nigaito & Aoki Lapis.

3. Shion Akaito & Sakine Meiko Vs. Megurine Luki & Kamui Gakuko.

4. Kamui Gakupo & Megurine Luka Vs. Rook & Yokune Ruko.

5. Shion Kaito & Hatsune Miku Vs. Kasane Ted & Kasane Teto.

6. Kagamine Rinto & Kagamine Lenka Vs. Shion Zeito & Zatsune Miku.

7. USee & SeeU Vs. Shion Taito & Juon Kiku.

8. Hibiku Lui & Suzune Ring Vs. Sukone Teiru & Kagamine Rin.

9. Hatsune Mikuo & Shion Kaiko Vs. Honne Dell & Yowane Haku.

10. Defosuke & Defoko Vs. Vy2 Yuuma & Vy1 Mizki.

11. Akita Nero & Akita Neru Vs. Shion Kageito & Yuzuki Yukari.

12. Zhiyu Moke & Luo Tianyi Vs. Sakine Meito & Shion Akaiko.

13. Shion Kikaito & Nekomura Iroha Vs. Yowane Hakuo & Honne Deruko.

14. Kagane Rei & Kagane Rui Vs. Li & Lily.

15. Megpiod Gumiya & Megpoid Gumi Vs. Mayu & Muyo.

16. SF-A2 Mikiya & Akikoroid Vs. Utatane Piko & SF-A2 Miki.

Itulah pengumuman hasil pertandingannya. Sepertinya beberapa diantara mereka ada yang mendapat ancaman karena yang menjadi lawan tanding adalah orang paling disegani di Crypton Academy.

"Jadi Mayu memutuskan untuk ikut? Dan lagi, akan menjadi lawanku? Ini benar-benar sebuah ancaman," ucap Gumi lemas seketika setelah melihat siapa yang akan menjadi lawannya di pertandingan berikutnya yang merupakan sebuah turnamen.

"Ohh, sial! Aku akan melewan Zatsune Miku? Ini benar-benar buruk," ucap Lenka yang juga ikut lemas.

"Sebaiknya kalian berjuang," ucap Miku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gumi dan Lenka secara bergantian.

"Ternyata aku akan melawan Miku. Sepertinya itu tidak buruk," ucap Teto langsung bersemangat setelah melihat bahwa yang menjadi lawannya adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku akan melawanmu, Luka," ucap Ruko yang tersenyum melihat orang yang menjadi lawannya ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menang," ucap Luka yang juga tersenyum kepada Ruko.

"Aku melawan Len-sama dan Tei-sama? Akhh, sial! Aku tidak akan mungkin menang melawan mereka. Mereka terlalu hebat untuk kulawan," ucap IA yang langsung frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya begitu melihat yang menjadi lawannya adalah pasangan paling dihormati, paling disegani, dan paling ditakuti di Crypton Academy.

"Sabar saja IA-chan," ucap semua sahabatnya dengan kompak.

Dan setelah itu, mereka semua pergi untuk megadakan rapat dadakan lagi yang tentu saja tidak boleh diikuti oleh Len, Tei, Rin, dan Teiru, padahal keempat orang itu juga sahabat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Di taman belakang sekolah~**

Terlihatlah di sebuah bangku yang ada disana dan tepat di bawah pohon sakura, ada dua orang yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dan terlihat sedang bermesraan seperti pangantin baru. Yah, tidak usah diberitahukan siapa itu pasti sudah tahu.

Tentu saja mereka berdua adalah Kagamine Len dan Sukone Tei yang kerjanya hanya bermesraan ditaman belakang. Apa mereka tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk bermesraan di sekolah itu? Yah,sepertinya memang jawabannya tidak.

"Len-kyun~" panggil Tei dengan manja. Dia kini tengah duduk di sebelah Len dan juga menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Len seperti yang biasa dia lakukan jika hanya bersama Len.

"Iyah?" sahut Len yang sedari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku yang dari tadi mereka duduki.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat hasil pertandingan?" tanya Tei seraya memeluk tubuh Len.

"Tidak perlu. Siapapun lawannya, akan kita kalahkan," ucap Len.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Tei.

"UNTUK SEMUA PESERTA YANG MASUK KE BABAK BERIKUTNYA, DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI GEDUNG OALHRAGA KARENA TURNAMEN YANG MERUPAKAN BENTUK PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA AKAN SEGERA DILAKSANAKAN," terdengar suara MC yang keluar dari speaker yang terpasang hampir disetiap sudut sekolah dan berhasil mengganggu dua pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di taman belakang sekolah.

"Mengganggu saja orang yang sedang bermesraan saja," ucap Len kesal.

"Hihihihihi, kau masih ingin berduaan denganku yah, Len-kyun?" tanya Tei sambil tertawa kecil melihat Len yang kesal karena telah diganggu oleh suara yang tiba-tiba dengan keras.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebaiknya kita harus cepat," ucap Len yang kemudian melepaskan pelukan Tei dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah," ucap Tei yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Len kemudian langsung menggandeng tangan Tei dan segera membawanya pergi ke gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Di gedung olahraga~**

Di tempat itu kini tengah ramai di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menonton pertandingan selanjutnya. Kenapa hanya menonton? Itu di karenakan mereka semua tidak bisa masuk ke babak selanjutnya. Dan yang masuk ke babak berikutnya hanya 64 orang atau sama dengan 32 pasangan.

Dan kini, di bangku yang ada disana dan tentu saja tempat itu di sediakan khusus untuk para peserta yang berhasil maju kebabak selanjutnya sudah dipenuhi oleh semua peserta yang berhasil lolos. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang terlihat lemas, ada yang bersemangat, ada yang takut, dan juga ada yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dan terlihatlah di tempat khusus peserta tersebut, Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku ingin lihat pertandingan pertama ini," ucap Miku dengan semangat.

"Pertandingan pertama itu Len dan Tei yang melawan Oliver dan IA kan?" tanya Gumi ntah kepada siapa.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang singkat," ucap Luka yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Kau benar Luka," ucap Ruko yang ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi aku penasaran pertandingan seperti apa," ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"Rin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya mereka semua kaget dengan kedatangan Rin.

"Nyahahahahaha... Tentu saja ingin melihat Len dan calon kakak iparku berjuang bersama," ucap Rin sambil tertawa aneh dan kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Miku pasrah.

"BAIKLAH MINNA. PERTANDINGAN PERTAMA AKAN SEGERA DILAKSANAKAN. UNTUK PERSERTA YANG AKAN BERTANDING ADALAH KAGAMINE-SAMA DAN SUKONE-SAMA MELAWAN OLIVER-SAN DAN IA-SAN. DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA MEMASUKI ARENA" ucap MC dengan semangat. Dan kemudian, orang yang dipanggil tadi segera memasuki arena pertandingan.

Len dan Tei terlihat sangat tenang dan begitu santai ketika memasuki arena. Sungguh sangat berbedan dengan Oliver dan IA yang sepertinya sedikit takut.

"Kau yakin kita bisa menang melawan Len-sama dan Tei-sama?" tanya IA yang lebih terlihat seperti berbisik kepada Oliver.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa tidak bisa, Len-niisama dan Tei-neesama telalu hebat," balas Oliver.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Len bingung dengan dua orang yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ahh, tidak ada Len-sama," jawab IA dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja IA-chan. Kami sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal buruk kepada kalian," ucap Tei kepada Oliver dan IA.

"Baiklah," ucap Oliver dan IA pasrah.

"Tei, kau ingin melakukannya dengan cepat?" tanya Len kepada Tei.

"Jika itu yang Len-kyun mau, aku akan melakukannya," jawab Tei dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Len membalas senyuman Tei.

"PERTANDINGAN PERTAMA INI SEDERHANA SAJA. KALIAN HANYA PERLU MENGAMBIL PITA YANG SUDAH DIGANTUNG TINGGI DIATAS DAN BERADA TEPAT DI TENGAH ARENA INI. BEBERAPA ALAT UNTUK MENGAMBIL PITA TERSEBUT SUDAH DISEDIAKAN DI ARENA. MENGGANGGU PESERTA LAINNYA DIBOLEHKAN TAPI JIKA MELUKAINYA AKAN LANGSUNG DIDISKUALIFIKASI. HANYA ITU PERATURANNTYA. MENGERTI?" jelas MC itu memberikan instruksi kepada peserta yang akan bertanding dan dijawab dengan anggukan peserta yang ada di dalam arena.

"BAIKLAH. PERTANDINGAN BISA DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG," ucap MC dan diikuti dengan bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pertandingan sudah bisa dimulai.

Kemudian Len langsung berlari secepat kilat ke tengah arena pertandingan dan kemudian berhenti tepat di bawah tempat pita itu digantung. Dia sedikit membungkukan badannya dan kedua tangannya ia satukan dan ia rentangakan lurus ke depan bawah seakan ingin memukul bola voli dan kedua telapak tangannya ia biarkan terbuka. Apa yang Len dan Tei rencanakan? Lihat saja.

"TEI! CEPAT LAKUKAN" teriak Len memerintah Tei.

"BAIKLAH LEN-KYUN~!" teriak Tei dan kemduian dia berlari kearah Len. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berhenti dan malah mempercepat larinya. Bahkan setelah dekat dengan Len dia masih tidak berhenti.

"Sekarang!" perintah Tei dan kemudian dia menginjakan salah satu kakiknya tepat ke kedua telapak tangan Len.

Dan setelah itu yang Len lakukan adalah melemparkan Tei dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaganya dan membuat Tei terbang jauh tepat ke arah atas dimana pita yang mereka incar digantung.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Bagaimana tidak, kedua pasangan ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa di lawan karena mereka berdua selalu melakukan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh orang lain. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang paling disegani.

"Me-mereka benar-benar hebat," ucap Rin kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada di arena pertandingan tersebut. Dia melihat calon kakak iparnya sendiri tengah terbang dengan indahnya.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang singkat," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar," ucap Miku menyetujui perkataan Luka.

Seperti yang mereka semua lihat, Tei kini tengah terbang ke atas untuk mencapai pita yang digantung tersebut. Dia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke atas dan kemudian–

"DAPAT!"

–Tei mendapatkan pita tersebut dan mengambilnya sebelum dia terjun kebawah.

"LEN-KYUN~! TANGKAP AKU!" teriak Tei memerintah Len. Dia kini sudah tidak bisa dibilang terbang lagi karena dia tengah terjun ke bawah setelah mengambil pita tersebut.

Dan dengan segera, Len memposisikan dirinya tepat di bawah Tei yang sedang terjun. Dia sudah yakin kalau di sana adalah tepat yang sangat tepat.

Semua yang melihat itu sedikit panik. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Tei. Apa dia akan jatuh diluar jangkauan Len? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

"Len! Jika kau berani melukai Tei-neechan, akan kubunuh kau!" ucap Rin kesal entah kepada siapa.

"Tenang saja Rin. Sekalipun mereka melakukan hal yang mustahil, namun sebelum melakukan itu pasti mereka sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Mereka itu tidak bodoh," ucap Luka yang seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau yakin Luka?" tanya Teto yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku yakin. Lihat saja sendiri," ucap Luka sereya tersenyum dengan manis.

Beberpa penonton yang melihat itu ada yang menutup mata karena takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Tei. Meskipun sudah ada Len dibawahnya, mereka masih saja takut kalau posisi Len itu kurang tepat. Dan kini jarak Tei dengan bumi sudah sangat dekat, sampai akhirnya–

PLUKK!

–Tei terjatuh tepat digendongan Len. Sepertinya Len berhasil menangkap Tei dan melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tei?" tanya Len khawatir kepada gadis yang kini ada digendongannya. Dia benar-benar taku jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang," ucap Tei seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Len dan kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Len untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Syukurlah," ucap Len lega.

"Len-kyun," panggil Tei.

"Iya?" sahut Len dengan singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Tei dengan senyuman manisnya yang belum hilang.

"Aku juga," balas Len yang juga tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa malah melakukan drama percintaan? Ini bukan klub teater," ucap Rin.

"Ahh, sebaiknya biarkan saja mereka," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum kepada Rin.

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat mereka dengan baik," ucap Luka yang masih saja terus tersenyum.

Mereka semua –Miku dan sahabatnya– melihat Len dan Tei dengan seksama. Dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat bahwa kini Len tengah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tei dan membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin dekat. Sampai akhir dengan berani Len memutuskan jarak diantara mereka dengan–

CHUU~!

–Sebuah ciuman singkat yang berhasil membuat semua penonton membelalakan matanya. Ada juga beberapa diantara para penonton itu yang pipinya memerah karena iri melihat kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Ahh, mereka benar-benar melakukan hal yang mustahil yah," ucap Luka dengan senyuman manis yang belum juga hilang dari wajahnya.

"A–apa mereka itu benar-benar gila?" tanya Miku entah kepada siapa dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memunculkan rona merah.

"Se–sepertinya begitu," ucap Gumi yang juga wajahnya memerah.

Len kemudian menurunkan Tei dari gendongannya karena sudah mulai merasa lelah karena sedari tadi terus menggendong gadis berambut putih panjang tersebut.

"Maafkan kami yah, Oliver, IA-chan," ucap Tei sambil tersenyum kepada dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua beraksi.

"Ahh, tidak apa Tei-sama. Kami mengaku kalah," ucap IA membalas senyuman Tei.

"BAIKLAH. YANG AKAN MAJU KEBABAK SELANJUTNYA ADALAH KAGAMINE LEN-SAMA DAN SUKONE TEI-SAMA. SELAMAT," teriak MC dengan penuh semangat. "DAN UNTUK PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA ADALAH NAMINE RITSU-SAN DAN SOUNE TAYA-SAN YANG AKAN BERTANDING DENGAN SHION NIGAITO-KUN DAN AOKI LAPIS-CHAN. DIHARAPKAN UNTUK PERSERTA SELANJUTNYA MELAKUKAN PERSIAPAN KARENA PERTANDINGAN AKAN DILAKUKAN SEPULUH MENIT LAGI," lanjut MC itu memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Nyahahahahahaha...**

**Akhirnya selesai untuk chapter 3.**

**Begimana-begimana? Anehkah? Ancurkah? Abalkah?**

**Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah.**

**Icy: huwa, kenapa Toumitsu-sama tidak membiarkan aku dan Ray-kun ikut.**

**Cyber: maaf Icy, pertadingan ini bukan untuk orang yang sebenarnya adalah seorang mage seperti kalian. XD**

**Icy: kenapa Toumitsu-sama.**

**Cyber: karena sudah dipastikan kemenangan kalian yang adalah seorang mage. XD**

**Ray: akhh, sial!**

**#abaikan.**

**Ahahaha, untuk chapter selanjutnya. Saya butuh saran untuk pertandingan yang akan dipertandingkan. Saya sebenarnya bingung ingin memberikan pertandingan apa, makanya satu pertandingan dulu yang saya buat.**

**Jangan lupa yah, mohon bantuannya untuk saran pertandingan dan tulis di ripiuu. Pertandingan yang aneh-aneh juga ndak masalah kok biar dapet juga humornya. XD**

**Saya tentu akan dengan senang hati menerima saran dari para pembaca sekalian.**

**Sekian dari saya.**

**Terima kasih.**

**#terbang. XD **


	4. Little War?

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali. Nyahahahahahahaha... XD #ketawa lagi lhu. XD**

**Hmm...**

**Saya kali ini datang dengan membawakan chapter baru yang sepertinya tidak akan terlalu panjang.**

**Saya lagi bingung ini.  
#Ngomong apa sih lhu? XD**

**Icy: Toumitsu-sama. Ayo berjuang.**

**Ray: Jangan bingung Toumitsu-sama.**

**Cyber: Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan yang dikarenakan atas kecerobohan saya yang tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi karena sesuatu hal yang membuat saya menjadi sembarangan dalam melakukan sesuatu hal tanpa memperhatikannya dulu dengan teliti dan hanya dilakukan begitu saja dengan apa adanya dan pasti hasilnya tidak bagus dan jelek karena tidak dicek ulang. #Ngomong satu nafas. XD**

**Ray & Icy: #Cengo. XD**

**Cyber: Jadi intinya. Saya Cuma manusia biasa. XD  
#jduakk.**

**Ray & Icy: #facepalm.**

**#Abaikan.**

**Oke, Baiklah minna.**

**Sebenarnya saya nih bingung mau ngapain. XD**

**Oh yah, saya cuma mau menulis sebuah fic untuk kelanjutan fic saya yang multi-chap ini. Just it. XD**

**Ohhh, satu lagi.**

**Saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah mau memberikan saran kepada saya. T.T**

**Tapi karena hanya akan ada satu kehancuran –Ehh, maaf. Maksud saya satu pertandingan, jadi yang dilaksanakan hanya satu saja. Saran dari yang lain tidak akan saya abaikan. Hanya saya tahan hingga pertandingan atau chapter selanjutnya. Sumpah ndak bo'ong. –_–v**

**Hmm, apalagi yah?**

**Tunggu sebentar! #jawab panggilan dari telpon.  
#jduakk, di tendang ke ujung langit.  
#Mati aja lhu sana. XD**

**Anda bingung dengan ocehan saya?**

**Yah, saya sebenarnya juga bingung. XD  
#jduakk, dihajar rame-rame.**

**Ada lagi yang mau nambahin?**

**Ndak ada?**

**Bagus deh. XD**

**Ya sudahlah, tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Saya persembahkan fic ini kepada semua yang ingin membacanya. XD**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**School Event: Couple Edition! ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**~Di sebuah ruangan di kelas Voca~**

Sekarang di sinilah berada. Terlihat di sana dua orang yang terlihat berbeda fisiknya maupun jenisnya yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut hijau dan memakai syal yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut biru pendek namun memiliki dua buah ekor yang panjang dirambutnya.

Mereka berdua adalah Shion Nigaito dan Aoki Lapis. Pasangan yang akan bertanding di pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Nigaito-kun, selanjutnya adalah kita. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Lapis yang terlihat sediki panik.

"Kau tenang saja Lapis. Aku yakin kita pasti menang," jawab Nigaito yang berbanding terbalik dengan Lapis. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Apa Nigaito-kun bilang? Jika kita menang, itu artinya kita bunuh diri," ucap Lapis yang semakin panik.

"Kenapa kau malah tidak ingin menang?" tanya Nigaito bingung melihat tingkah Lapis. Bukankah dimana-mana orang ingin menang?

"Karena jika kita menang, maka kita akan dihabisi oleh Len-senpai dan Tei-senpai," jawab Lapis ketakutan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Lapis,Nigaito pun seketika terkejut dan menjadi lemas. Pasalnya Lapis ada benarnya. Menang sama dengan bunuh diri. Tapi haruskah mereka menyerah? Jika itu pertanyaannya maka jawabannya –

"Tidak! Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja,"

–kira-kira seperti itulah.

Nigaito kemudian kembali bersemangat. Mereka tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena lawannya adalah Len dan Tei. Mereka harus mencoba walaupun itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Lapis yang melihat Nigaito bersemangatpun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tumbuh rasa percaya diri di dalam dirinya. Mungkin Nigaito ada benarnya juga.

"Nigaito-kun yakin?" tanya Lapis yang terlihat masih ragu meskipun sudah sedikit percaya diri.

"Aku sangat yakin. Kaito-nii pernah berkata seperti ini kepadaku 'Bayangkan saja itu seperti es krim jika mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi masalah'," jelas Nigaito sambil menirukan suara dan gaya bicara Kaito saat berkata seperti itu kepada dirinya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan hal ini?" tanya Lapis kebingungan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Nigaito singkat yang berhasil membuat Lapis terjungkal kebelakang karena karena mendengar jawaban dari dia.

Nigaito yang melihat Lapis terjungkal pun menjadi heran. Ada apa dengan Lapis? Apa dia terpeleset sesuatu hingga jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit seperti ini? Apa yang salah?

"Jika tidak ada hubungannya, kenapa Nigaito-kun berkata seperti itu?" tanya Lapis kesal seraya bangkit kembali setelah terjungkal dan jatuh dengan posisi yang sungguh tidak elit. Dia kembali berdiri sambil sedikit membersihkan debu yang menempal dibajunya.

"Yah, apapun itu yang dikatakan Kaito-nii, kita harus tetap berjuang," jawab Nigaito yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaa Lapis.

Lapis hanya bisa menepuk keningnya karena kebodohan makhluk hijau yang sebenarnya sangat dia cintai yang ada dihadapannya itu. Apakah kebodohan Nigaito sama dengan kebodohan kakak tertuanya yang bernama Kaito itu?

Tapi meskipun yang dikatakan oleh Nigaito adalah hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanya Lapis tadi, Lapis tetap percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nigaito. Yah, mereka tidak boleh menyerah dan harus tetap berjuang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," ucap Nigaito seraya menggandeng tangan Lapis dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju tempat pertandingan berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Disebuah ruangan di kelas Utau~**

Kini terlihat di ruangan itu dua orang yang sepertinya sama namun berbeda tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kenapa sama tapi berbeda? Yah, nanti juga tahu.

Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru panjang yang diikat dan dengan memakai kacamata di wajahnya, pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat cantik.

Ehh, tunggu. Cantik? Benarkah pemuda tersebut cantik? Yah, pemuda itu terlihat sangat cantik dan bukannya tampan.

Dan yang satu lagi adalah seseorang yang sepertinya diragukan untuk menjadi gadis dan tidak bisa dibilang pula seorang pemuda karena dia sangat cantik dengan menggunakan dress. Jadi sebenarnya yang mana? Hideyoshi? Terserah aja dah.

Ingin tahu siapa dua makhluk aneh itu?

Mereka berdua adalah Soune Taya dan Namine Ritsu.

"Taya, bagaimana ini?" tanya Ritsu panik.

"Yah, pasrah sajalah dengan apa yang terjadi," ucap Taya yang sepertinya enggan mengikuti acara seperti ini.

"Heh? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ritsu tidak percaya.

"Kurang jelas?," tanya Taya malas. "Aku bilang, pasrah saja dengan apa yang terjadi," lanjutnya menjelaskan ucapannya yang sebelumnya dengan suara yang sudah sangat jelas.

"Tidak! Kita harus menang!" ucap Ritsu dengan penuh semangat. Jika ini anime, maka akan terlihat dibelakangnya sebuah api yang membara dan sangat besar.

"Kau mau mati? Jika kita menang maka kita akan dihabisi oleh Len dan Tei," ucap Taya yang sepertinya hanya pasrah.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tahu cara mengalahkan dua makhluk mengerikan itu," ucap Ritsu dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taya yang sudah lemas.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi dan kalahkan dua anak bangsawan itu," ucap Ritsu dengan semangat sambil menyeret Taya untuk pergi ketempat pertandingan.

Tapi siapa yang Ritsu maksud dua anak bangsawan itu? Apa mungkin Shion Nigaito dan Aoki Lapis?

Yah, mungkin saja karena melihat Nigaito adalah pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga Shion yang dimana adalah keluarga paling besar dan paling kaya. Dan Lapis adalah seorang gadis yang selalu membawa tongkat berlian dan juga memakai bando yang terdapat berlian yang sepertinya itu adalah batu safir.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Di halaman belakang sekolah~**

Kini terlihatlah di halaman belakang sekolah dua makh–

EHHHHHHHHH! TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU! TUNGGU DULU!

Ngapain ke sini?

Pergi pergi. Pindah sana. Bukan di sini tempat yang harusnya di ceritakan. Ini bukan tempat pertandingannya.

PINDAH!

.

.

.

.

.

**~Di gedung olahraga~**

**#NP: kirin feat. Aoki Lapis - Chiisana Sensou / Little War**

Kini di tengah sebuah arena yang sudah disediakan di gedung olahraga tersebut untuk pertandingan, terlihatlah 2 pasangan tengah berdiri di sana.

Yah, mereka adalah Namine Ritsu dan Soune Taya yang akan melawan Shion Nigaito dan Aoki Lapis.

"NAH! UNTUK PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA TIDAK TERLALU SULIT. PERATURANNYA SEDERHANA SAJA. KALIAN HANYA PERLU MENGGENDONG DAN MEMBIARKAN PASANGAN KALIAN DUDUK DI ATAS PUNDAK KALIAN. UNTUK PASANGAN YANG DIGENDONG AKAN MENGIKATKAN PITA DI KEPALANYA DAN TUGAS MEREKA ADALAH MEREBUT PITA YANG DIIKATKAN DI KEPALA LAWAN. SEDANGKAN YANG MENGGENDONG BERTUGAS MENGARAHKAN PASANGANNYA YANG DIGENDONG UNTUK BISA MENCAPAI LAWAN. KALIAN MENGERTI?" jelas MC kepada pasangan yang akan bertanding.

Taya dan Nigaito mengangguk mengerti setalah mendengar penjelasan dari MC. Sedangkan Ritsu wajahnya menjadi pucat dan Lapis kini wajahnya tengah memerah padam setelah mendengar peraturannya.

Nigaito kemudian menatap ke arah Lapis dengan tatapan aneh. Pasalanya wajah Lapis seperti orang sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Nigaito bingung.

"A–a–aku–aku– " jawab Lapis terbata-bata dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau sakit?" ucap Nigaito seraya menyentuh kening Lapis menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"A–a–aku–aku ti–ti–tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Lapis semakin terbata karena keningnya disentuh dengan lembut oleh Nigaito.

"Kalau kau tidak sakit, lalu kenapa?" tanya Nigaito semakin bingung seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Lapis.

"A–apa benar peraturan pertandingnnya seperti itu?" tanya Lapis dengan gugup kepada Nigaito.

"Apa kau tadi tidak dengar? Memang seperti itulah aturannya jika kita ingin menang," jawab Nigaito.

"Ba–baiklah kalau begitu. Ta–ta–tapi–" ucap Lapis menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil sedikit menarik-narik ke bawah rok mini biru yang dia kenakan.

Nigaito yang melihat kelakuan Lapis hanya bisa menganga sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sekarang, dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Lapis. Menarik-narik rok yang dia kenakan?

"Tapi apa?" tanya Nigaito bingung.

"Ta–ta–tapi–tapi Ni–Ni–Nigaito-kun ja–jangan mengintip," jawab Lapis malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan terus menarik-narik roknya. Siapa tau datang sebuah keajaiban dan rok mininya menjadi panjang.

Nigaito yang mendengar jawaban dari Lapis seketika membelalakan matanya. Apa-apaan jawaban Lapis itu? Kenapa bisa-bisanya Lapis mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Apa yang kau katakan,hah? Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan hal seperti itu?" tanya Nigaito dengan nada yang sangat terkejut.

"Apa? Jadi Nigaito-kun tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu?" tanya Lapis yang malah menjadi terkejut dengan.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tertarik dengan hal seperti itu?" tanya Nigaito.

"Padahal aku ingin melakukannya untuk Nigaito-kun karena Nigaito-kun 'kan tunanganku," ucap Lapis dengan wajah sedih.

"Astaga! Kau ini membicarakan apa sih? Iya, aku tahu kalau kita ini bertunangan. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh? Menangkan saja pertandingan ini," ucap Nigaito yang tampaknya seidkit kesal.

"Siapa yang berpikiran aneh-aneh, hah? Aku ingin melakukan itu untuk Nigaito-kun adalah naik ke atas pundak Nigaito-kun. Nigaito-kun lah yang berpikiran aneh-aneh," ucap Lapis yang ikut kesal karena Nigaito sudah salah paham dengan kata-katanya.

Dan terjadilah perang kecil antara dua pasangan yang ternyata sudah berstatus tunangan itu hanya karena masalah kecil. Yaitu, salah paham.

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!" teriak seseorang dengan sangat keras dan mampu menghentikan perang kecil antara Nigaito dan Lapis.

Nigaito dan Lapis pun menolehkan kepala mereka dengan kompak untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Ritsu.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau," ucap Ritsu frustasi karena sepertinya dia tidak menyukai pertandingan ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau bilang kau ingin menang. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau?" tanya Taya kesal.

"Aku tidak mau jika naik ke pundakmu. Aku takut," jawab Ritsu semakin frustasi.

"Sudah kubilangkan jika kau takut akan kupegangi," ucap Taya menjelaskan.

"Bukan itu yang aku takutkan. Ada lagi hal yang lebih menakutkan dari pada itu," ucap Ritsu yang tidak bisa berhenti frustasi.

"Maka dari itu katakan padaku apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Taya semakin kesal.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukan ini," jawab Ritsu yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taya.

"Maumu apa sih?" tanya Taya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah naik ke atas pundakmu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja," ucap Ritsu seraya pergi dari arena pertandingan.

"Hey! Jika kau lakukan itu maka kita akan kalah," ucap Taya sambil mengejar Ritsu.

"Bodohlah! Peduli Apa! Yang penting aku tidak melakukan hal itu," ucap Ritsu yang sudah turun dari arena dan kemudian langsung pergi keluar dari gedung olah raga untuk pergi kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucapTaya seraya mengejar Ritsu dan mengikutinya.

Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Mereka menyerah hanya karena sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas? Apa mereka itu bodoh?

"YAH! SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN BAHWA PEMENANGNYA ADALAH SHION NIGAITO-KUN DAN AOKI LAPIS-CHAN. KALIAN MAJU KEBABAK SELANJUTNYA. AHH, IYA. TADI KALIAN BILANG KALAU KALIAN BERTUNANGAN 'KAN? SAYA UCAPKAN SELAMAT ATAS PERTUNANGANNYA!" ucap MC dengan semangat sambil memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Nigaito dan Lapis.

Nigaito dan Lapis pun hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka menang tanpa ada perlawanan sedikit pun? Terdengar seperti suatu keajaiban.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Di halaman belakang sekolah~**

Di sebuah bangku yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah,terlihatlah kini dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang duduk dan bermesra-mesraan seperti layaknya sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah. Tidak usah ditanya lagi siapa kalau bukan Len dan Tei.

Sepertinya halaman belakang memang tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan hal romantis. Pasalanya di sana terdapat pohon sakura yang meskipun sudah gugur beberapa minggu lalu.

"Len-kyun, kenapa kau tidak ingin menonton pertandingannya?" tanya Tei yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah Len dengan posisi menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Len dan juga memeluk Len dari samping.

"Ahh, itu adalah hal yang membosankan," ucap Len santai sambil duduk dan bersandar di sandaran bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukan kenapa aku tidak mau melakukannya," ucap Ritsu yang berjalan dan lewat dari belakang bangku yang di duduki oleh Len dan Tei untuk menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukannya?" tanya Taya kepada Ritsu yang juga ikut berjalan melewati Len dan Tei yang sedang duduk dari belakang.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dan akhirnya mereka menghilang di persimpangan koridor sekolah karena mereka berbelok agar sampai ke gedung kelas Utau.

"Len-kyun, kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Tei kepada Len.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun selain suara kita berdua," jawab Len santai yang sepertinya benar-benar mengabaikan dua orang yang tadi menumpang lewat di belakang mereka.

"Ahh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ucap Tei seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Len. Sepertinya dia juga mengabaikan dua orang menumpang lewat tadi.

"Santai saja," ucap Len.

"Oh yah Len-kyun, jika kita menang kau mau 'kan–" ucap Tei menggantungkan kata-katanya dan berhasil membuat Len menjadi penasaran.

Tei kemudian membenarkan posisinya dan kemudian duduk dengan tegak. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Len untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

Len yang mendengar bisikkan dari Tei hanya bisa tersenyum. Namun senyumannya itu adalah senyuman lembut yang mungkin hanya diperuntukkan kepada Tei.

Tei segera menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Len setelah membisikan sesuatu. Dia kini menatap Len yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Ba–bagaimana?" tanyanya sedikit gugup dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Tentu aku akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika kalah akan tetap aku lakukan," ucap Len masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Tei yang mendengar jawaban dari Len seketika menjadi senang dan terhias sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya. Mungkin dia sangat senang sekarang.

"Terima kasih Len-kyun," ucap Tei seraya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Len dan memeluk Len dari samping.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Nyahahahaha...**

**Nyahahahahahahahaha...**

**Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha...**

**#gila. XD**

**Ray: Toumitsu-sama sedang gila.**

**Icy: Sebaiknya kita gantikan dulu sementara pekerjaan Toumitsu-sama.**

**Blaise: Apa boleh kita menggantikan master sementara?**

**Marine: Mungkin itu ide bagus mengingat master sedang masuk mode yang suli ditemukan obatnya. XD**

**Icy: Sudah. Gantikan saja. Dari pada tidak ada salam penutup. XD**

**Ray: Bagaimana fic buatan Toumitsu-sama? Hancur? Sudah pasti. Abal? Jangan di tanya. tidak jelas? Selalu. #lhu minta di hajar?**

**Icy: Maksud Ray-kun itu bagus atau hancur adalah darimana dan bagaimana cara kalian semua memandangnya.**

**Blaise: Master sekarang sedang membutuhkan saran untuk membuat kelanjutan fic ini.**

**Marine: Sarannya adalah berupa sebuah pertandingan yang cocok untuk dilakukan oleh para Voca dan Utau chara.**

**Icy: Sekalipun itu pertandingan yang aneh tidak masalah. Selama itu masih berupa saran.**

**Ray: Dan bukan merupakan flame.**

**Blaise: Master juga menerima flame.**

**Marine: Tapi jangan salahkan master kami jika anda yang sakit hati.**

**Icy: Toumitsu-sama selalu mengucapkan kata "Your world! my world!" kepada semua orang yang berani mengganggu dan mengurusi ursannya.**

**Ray: Dan jika dia sudah menjadi dingin, maka yang dia katakan adalah "Apa yang kusuka adalah apa yang kusuka. Apa yang kau suka adalah apa yang kau suka,"**

**Blaise: Dan master akan melanjutkannya dengan kata "Jangan samakan apa yang kusuka dengan apa yang kau suka. Karena kita sudah sangat jelas adalah orang yang berbeda,"**

**Marine: Dan juga "Tidak ada yang pernah melarangku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kusuka bahkan orang tuaku,"**

**Ray: Lagi "Saat kau membaca ataupun melihat sesuatu yang adalah hasil karya dari imajinasiku. Itu artinya kau sudah berada dalam duniaku,"**

**Icy: Dan "Jadi duniaku adalah dimana aku yang mengaturnya. Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani komplain dengan apa yang saya suka jika kau sudah masuk kedalam duniaku,"**

**Ray, Icy, Blaise, Marine: Dan terakhir "KARENA KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA SELAIN SAMPAH YANG ADA DI DUNIAKU YANG BERANI MENGATURKU."**

**Marine: Jadi, jangan sampai membuat master kami menjadi orang yang dingin.**

**Ray: Atau kalian yang kena imbasnya.**

**Blaise: Dan ini berlaku untuk semua fic yang dia buat dari imajinasi master sendiri.**

**Icy: Ahh iyah. Untuk memberikan saran bisa tulis di kotak review ataupun melalui pesan pribadi.**

**Blaise: Atau kalian juga bisa menghubungin nomor di bawah ini.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**Marine: Jika kalian tidak bisa melihatnya maka kalian kurang beruntung. XD #ngajak ribut lhu?**

**Ray: Hanya itu yang bisa kami sampaikan. Saya Rairyuu Ray, OC nomor 1 sekaligus yang paling diandalkan Toumitsu-sama.**

**Icy: Saya Hiryuu Icy, OC nomor 2 sekeligus kepercayaan Toumitsu-sama.**

**Blaise: Kaenryuu Blaise, OC nomor 3 sekaligus penyemangat master.**

**Marine: Suiroo Marine, OC nomor 4 sekaligus yang paling dibanggakan master.**

**Ray, Icy, Blaise, Marine: Atas nama Toumitsu-sama / Master, kami semua mengucap terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca ficnya. Sampai jumpa lagi dengan kami dan Toumitsu-sama / Master dilain waktu.**

**#ngilang bareng Cyber. XD**


End file.
